


Mingled

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I feel like I really need to tag this as a drabble, M/M, it's very short, lots of comeplay ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek fucks him and Stiles comes all over their stomachs he barely even bats an eye when Derek pulls out and slips his way down his body to swirl his fingers through the milky fluid and suck it off the curves of his hips and the head of his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingled

**Author's Note:**

> [Miki](http://ateenwolfrelatedurl.tumblr.com) is a star. She came up with my title yet again.

Stiles thinks it must be a werewolf thing. Granted, he’s only slept with one werewolf but he’s pretty sure that most human being don’t love come half as much as Derek Hale does.

It surprised him at first. The first time Derek went down on him he spent so long milking precome from the slit of his dick that Stiles was absolutely positive that he was going to die of a heart attack before he had his first blowjob.

He didn’t. But it was pretty close.

Derek licked and kissed and sucked and lapped and fucking groaned like Stiles’ come was doing it for him better than anything else in the world. And Stiles? He liked it. He liked it a lot.

After that, it stops surprising him. 

When Derek fucks him and Stiles comes all over their stomachs he barely even bats an eye when Derek pulls out and slips his way down his body to swirl his fingers through the milky fluid and suck it off the curves of his hips and the head of his cock. 

He sighs and arches into it when Derek pushes thick fingers inside him and guides come out of his body so that he can lick it up.

His lips part when Derek offers him a taste. First on his fingers, then on his tongue. They share the taste of their mingled release and Stiles realizes that it’s not just a werewolf thing.

It’s a Derek and Stiles thing.

It’s them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read or reblog this on tumblr you can do so [right here](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75570534364/sterek-comeplay-because-i-am-not-embarrassed-about). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
